User talk:Semyon/Kob grammar
Your grammar seems to radically deviate from both standarddijålekts :o First of all, -ù is a case which indicates the preposition "in", and the plural is usually constructed with -që (though I agree, it's rather irregular :P). How do you explain these innovations in the Kòbdijålekt? :o --OuWTB 03:12, tsöxìtsixë 30, 2013 (UTC) :OK, well I guess I can change the plural. I was basing it solely on the one plural I know, sakar. :P About the other thing, I think that's an acceptable deviation. --Semyon 08:43, tsöxìtsixë 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm happy to see I was right about the adjectives. :P --Semyon 08:46, tsöxìtsixë 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Your dijålekt seems to have merged quite some cases :P I have a similar feeling about Tåpasdijålekt though, so it could be something from the takavíhki east :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:45, tsöxìtsixë 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::PS. you were not right about the adjectives. I just decided to not comment on it :P --OuWTB 15:53, tsöxìtsixë 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::If '-ù is a case which indicates the preposition "in"' then can you explain this quote from the Kitokant dijalekt: 'Alliànsiapråposál Kòbù ságo gùto'? It's clearly genitive 'proposal of Kob' not locative 'proposal in Kob.' :P --Semyon 15:41, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::PS. you decided not to comment, just add my (apparantly incorrect) terminology after the examples? --Semyon 15:41, dÿrdëmånad 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::In the case, Kòb could've referred to the region of Kòb. It is rather common for place names to take -ù as some kind of genitive case, f.e.: Ankélot'apca ságo cerý Bureniù ÿ ságo kescerý Łátoskìe Ankélot'apcù. Łátoskìe Ankélot'apcù -> of the łátoskì in Ankélot'apca. In general, genitive is constructed by adding -i, which has the tendency to assimilate with other vowels, f.e. Burenia -> Burenï. --OuWTB 06:12, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::In Uxykascar, -ù can be used for both genitives and the preposition "in" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:32, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::In Kob too, as well as pretty much everything else. :P btw, dijalekt is a borrowing from Kob, I just realised. See my talk page for evidence. :P --Semyon 07:53, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::You just happened to be the first one to use the word "dijålekt" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:06, dÿrdëmånad 8, 2013 (UTC) How are klýxef and the like conjugated in Kòb? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:49, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) So, to get things straight, you guys have no future :o --OuWTB 08:23, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) @klihef: klihem for 1st person (though klihef can also be used), klihef for everything else. @straight: klihef. --Semyon 08:58, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) (@future: Your statement was ambiguous, so I'm replying to the other interpretation: no, we got nuked. :'() --Semyon 09:15, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) :@ambiguous: yes, it was meant ambiguously :o --OuWTB 10:31, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) ::You trying to make a joke? :'( --Semyon 11:33, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC) :::No, I was trying to point out two things in a compact way :o --OuWTB 11:39, tìtsotsíxë 28, 2015 (UTC)